Sonya Blade
'|align=center}} Chrissie Rios (MK:A) Dana Lyn Baron (MKvsDCU, MK 2011) Lorissa Julianus (Motion Capture) (MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) Tricia Helfer (MKX) Ronda Rousey (MK11) Jennifer Carpenter (MKL:SR) Jessica McNamee (2021 Film)}} General (GEN.) Sonya A. Blade, (USA) is a soldier who was a member of Earthrealm's Special Forces unit known as Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA) in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She now commands all the operations of the Special Forces and Units like the new Earthrealm unit, which is Cassie's team. She is one of the few original Mortal Kombat characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game, and was the first female character introduced in the series. About Sonya General of Earthrealm Special Forces, Sonya Blade is a beautiful, stern, tough-as-nails General. Sonya represents a very emancipated and headstrong woman, but for all her stubbornness and pride, she deeply cares about the lives of her friends and comrades. She has a long-standing enmity with the Black Dragon leader, Kano, who had murdered a former partner of hers, and stands for everything Sonya despises. She has also feuded with other Black Dragon members such as Jarek. During the events of the new timeline, Sonya was in a relationship with Johnny Cage not long after the Netherrealm War and Shinnok's defeat. Together they had a daughter in Cassie Cage. In the beginning of MK11, she sparred against Cassie Cage during the military title promotion match. Afterwards, Raiden consults Cassie, Sonya, and Johnny about attacking Netherrealm as the utmost importance. During the mission, Liu Kang (MK11 Dark Emperor) interfered and trapped Sonya under rubble in Shinnok's Bone Temple, at which Sonya detonates herself to destroy it. However, due to Kronika's interference, younger versions of Johhny Cage, Jax Briggs, and Sonya were brought to the current timeline. Appearance In her first appearance, Sonya wears a green sports bra, matching color pants and white socks. The holster on her pants, along with the groin region, are black. She wears upper arm bands and chunky forearm bands. Her hair is in a bob cut with a head band. In UMK3 and MK Trilogy, Sonya wears a green-black-and-white sports bra and tights set with black biker gloves, upper arm bands, white sneakers, and white socks. She also has longer hair tied into a ponytail. In MK4 and MK Gold, she wears a halter-style crop top and jogger set, a bullet belt on her right leg, calf-high boots, upper arm bands and forearm guards. In Deadly Alliance, Deception, Unchained, and Armageddon, Sonya wears a white crop top, a short Special Forces jacket, dark jeans and black boots, and her alternate is tight,grey-colored jumpsuit. In MK vs DC Universe, she replaces the jacket with a beret and long, fingerless sap gloves. In MK 2011, Sonya wears a short, tight Special Forces vest that goes above her belly button, with two straps buckled up, along with her I.D. badge. She wears a pair of dog tags, as well. On her upper arms, she wears arm bands, some of which form Xs over her biceps and triceps. She also wears dark green-and-black leather pants, a holster, knee-pads, and high-heeled, combat-style boots. Her alternate outfit consists of a white, low-cut crop top, green short shorts, tan hiking boots, green-and-black gloves, a hat, dog tags, and single ar bands just above her elbows. In Mortal Kombat X, Sonya wears a hat with the Special Forces logo, in a leaked image she wears a Green Beret also in the tower statue her hat says "ARMY", she wears a two colored blue and black leather jacket and a gray shirt, in her render and tower statue, she wears her wedding band along with her dog tags in separate necklaces, the wedding band necklace being the thicker and shorter one which, in her final model, the ring ended up being removed, black pants with blue leather pieces attached to them, carries a gun on the right side, with a couple of pockets and a belts, she has black gauntlets on her arms that allows her to do the Ring Toss and call in the Drone, and black leather boots just like the Deadly Alliance, Deception, Unchained, and Armageddon military boots. In Mortal Kombat 11, she retains her appearance from the previous game but with more saturated blue color. A younger Sonya wears a gray-and-white jacket with matching trousers, a grey sports bra, and a headband to maintain her hair. She also has skull patches on her sleeves. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Sonya has the power to fire and manipulate pink-colored energy (in MKX, the ability seems to not be magical in origin, but more an effect of using a high-tech weapon), as well as gain temporary flight (or at the very least the ability to maneuver in air). Her abilities are vast, mostly based on agility, as well as deadly and impressive due to her Special Forces training. She is very fast in combat, using quick and effective kicks and strikes. She also incorporates gymnastics into some of her moves, such as her Kartwheel Kick move and Scissor Split fatality. She is also, along with Liu Kang, Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, Jax, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Kabal and Stryker, one of Raiden's Chosen Warriors (being the only Earthrealm female with this honor) and thus, one of the strongest fighters not only in Earthrealm, but all the realms. In MKX, her Covert Ops variation focuses on hand-to-hand combat and brings back some of her classic moves. The Demolition variation gives her grenades to use against the opponent in various ways, but she can only have up to three of them stored before having to call in a Drone to give her more. The Special Forces variation allows her to call in this drone and command it to attack the opponent in multiple ways. In MK11, she has a mobile sentry gun known as BUD-E, whom she can call in any time. BUD-E acts as a turret, being able to shoot and walk, but can also jump to tackle the opponent to the ground. Signature moves *'Energy Rings:' Clanging her wrists together, she sends out pink ring-like projectiles that would hit the opponent. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK11) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Rings Of Justice and fires two rings, one at normal height and the other at a lower level. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Energy Blast. The Ring has increased damage and knocks the enemy down. **In MK11, amplifying the move has Sonya fire another ring forward that can hit crouching opponents. ***Spending a bar of Defensive meter allows Sonya to cancel this move. ***If only the second ring strikes the opponent, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where the projectile shatters their ribcage, dealing increased damage. ***'Energy Rings Charge:' Sonya gains the ability to charge the amplified version, delaying the projectile. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Leg Grab:' Sonya does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground behind her. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Krazy Legs. After the opponent is slammed onto the ground, they bounce over Sonya, who grabs them by the feet and slams them back down. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Leg Slam and also has armor. *'Air Leg Throw:' While in the air, Sonya grabs her opponent with both legs and tosses them down to the floor. In MK 2011, this is called Air Throw. In MKX, this is called Air Strike and has Sonya stomp on the opponent's arms with both feet after throwing them down. (MK4, MKG, MK 2011) *'Face Planter:' She takes off into the air and flies across the screen with a punch to anyone who is in the air. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKA, MKvsDCU) *'Inverted Bicycle Kick:' Like Liu Kang, Sonya rises into the air with a series of kicks to the opponent. This can turn into Bike Assault after doing a Bicycle Kick - Sonya does another Bicycle Kick to the ground. The inverted bicycle kick slightly returns in MK 2011, but Sonya can only perform it during her X-Ray Move as well as in her Babality. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU) *'Kartwheel:' Sonya performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. In MKX, this can be done during Military Stance, which is called Double Kick and bounces the opponent to the air, but has no enhanced version due to now being a basic attack. (MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX - Covert Ops Variation) **The enhanced version is called Kartwheel Bash and increases in damage. *'Flying Kick:' Sonya flies across the screen with a kick to the opponent's torso. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Kiss:' Sonya blows a kiss that stuns the opponent by irritating their eyes. Note that this move won't work on Kenshi, due to the fact that he is blind. This is partially used to start her X-Ray in MKX. (MK:DA, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **The enhanced version is called Deadly Kiss and hits the opponent at a further distance. This can be charged as well, but doesn't change the distance. *'Armed Forces:' Sonya crouches down and releases a purplish pink projectile from her hands at the opponent. (MK:A) *'Arc Kick:' Sonya performs a kick that arcs through the air, enabling her to hit the opponent in the air or on the ground. (MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Arc Wave 'and travels at a faster speed, as well having increased damage. **In ''MKX, the enhanced version is called '''Flying Kick, which has armor and travels faster. It will hit the enemy three times if they're very close to Sonya, but only once with much less damage if the enemy is too far. *'Air Drop:' Sonya does a straight down kick after jumping in the air. If blocked, she's left in an extremely vulnerable state. In MKX, it's possible to combo after the kick if it hits, but it no longer has an enhanced version. (MK 2011, MKX) **The enhanced version is called Air Strikes and will do multiple kicks on the way down. *'Garrote Parry:' Sonya extends her garrote in front of herself to parry high punches or kicks. If the opponent strikes her with one of these, she will wrap their wrist or ankle with the garrote and be allowed to strike them in two different ways before they break free. (MKX - Covert Ops Variation) **'Eagle Strike:' Sonya turns her opponent around and strikes them to make them kneel, then throws them in the air with a knee to their back and finally punches them to the ground in mid-air. **'Freedom Strike:' Sonya wraps the garrote around the opponent's neck to throw them over her and slam them on the ground behind her. As they stand up, still stunned by the strike, she punches them away. **The enhanced version Garrote Punish is activated slightly faster and replaces Eagle Strike and Freedom Strike for two different strike options. ***'Stiff Neck:' Sonya wraps the garrote around the opponent'ts neck to flip over them, crouch behind them and pull them to her, hitting them with her backs and stunning them for combos. ***'Justice:' Sonya wraps the garrote around the opponent's neck to pull herself to it, leaping at their neck, wrapping her legs around the opponent's head, and performing a twisting Frankensteiner, which bounces them and allows for a juggle. *'Frag Grenade:' Sonya throws a frag grenade at the opponent, and it explodes after a short time, launching them in the air. There are close, medium and far versions of this move, and the grenade can be detonated prematurely with Detonate. (MKX - Demolition Variation) **The enhanced version is called Shrapnel and makes Sonya throw all remaining grenades at once in the air, in an arc like fashion. *'Stun Grenade:' Sonya throws a stun grenade at the opponent, and it explodes after a short time, electrocuting them. As with the Frag Grenades, there are close, medium and far versions of this move, and the grenade can be detonated prematurely with Detonate. (MKX - Demolition Variation) **The enhanced version is called Flashbang and makes Sonya throw all remaining grenades at once in the air, in an arc like fashion. *'Drone Drop:' A flying drone appears to give Sonya more grenades, always leaving her with the total of three. (MKX - Demolition Variation) **The enhanced version makes the drone itself fire grenades at the opponent, each one at a different distance. It will fire the number of grenades its normal version would normally give Sonya, so if she only has two of them, it will fire one, or if she has none it will fire three, for example. *'Drone:' Sonya calls in a drone, which will float next to her until a command is given. If not used, its lights will flash after some time and then it will disappear. (MKX - Special Forces Variation) **'Park Drone:' Sonya makes the drone stand still at any part of the arena. Its lights get white while it's parked. She can use Remove Park to make it follow her again. **'Heavy Blast:' The drone shoots an overhead blast at the enemy to knock them down. Its lights get blue when performing this. Only hits close enemies. **'Homing Missile:' The drone shoots homing electric energy at the enemy to knock them down. Its lights get blue when performing this. **'Kamikaze:' The drone flies straight at the enemy and explodes upon contact with them. Its lights get red while performing this. **'Low Kamikaze:' The drone flies at the enemy's feet and explodes upon contact with them. Its lights get red while performing this. *'Ass Whooping:' Sonya strikes the opponent with a charged punch and follows up with a flurry of punches before throwing them over her shoulder. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has Sonya finish with a kick to the face instead of a shoulder throw. *'Air Energy Rings:' Sonya sends out her Energy Rings forward while in mid-air. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has Sonya fire another ring forward. ***If the amplified version connects as a part of 5-or more hit combo, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where the projectile shatters their ribcage, dealing increased damage. ***'Downwards Energy Rings:' Amplifying the move has Sonya shoots the rings downwards at an angle instead of straight forward. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Leg Breaker:' Sonya trips her opponent with a leg scissors takedown. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has Sonya smash the opponent's face with her knee after tripping them. ***If the move is amplified on an opponent that was blocking while standing, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where when Sonya does the knee smash, she crushes the upper half of the opponent's skull inward and deals over three times the original damage. *'Air Control:' Sonya leaps upwards and hits the airborne opponent with a flurry of punches. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has Sonya slam the opponent down to the ground, popping them up for extended combos. ***If Sonya connects the amplified version as a Kounter, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, with Sonya's slam crushing the upper half of the opponent's skull inward and dealing increased damage. *'Ops Drop:' While in the air, Sonya grabs her opponent and slams them to the ground, punches them twice in the chest and finishes with a double axe handle to the chest. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move pops the opponent up for extended combos. **If the throw connects on its own rather than as part of a combo, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, with the double axe handle strike shattering the opponent's ribcage, dealing increased damage. *'Krushing Kounters:' Sonya gains two kounter moves that can counter High and Low attacks, respectively. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **'Standing Kounter': Sonya counters a High attack and rolls the opponent over, taking them down before injuring their arm with an armbar. ***Amplifying the move has Sonya follow up with a stomp to the face. ***If two Low Kounters were successful before this move connects, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where Sonya snaps the opponent's arm with the armbar, dealing increased damage. **'Low Kounter': Sonya counters a Low attack, tosses the opponent into the air and stomps on their stomach when they land. ***Amplifying the move has Sonya do a front flip and slam her leg on the opponent's face. ***If two Standing Kounters were successful before this move connects, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where Sonya instead stomps on the opponent's groin, crushing the male opponent's testicles or damaging the female opponent's pelvis and dealing increased damage. *'Soaring General:' Sonya uses her wrist device to propel herself forward mid-air with her leg extended to deliver a kick. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Sonya grab the opponent and follow up with a suplex drop. *'K.A.T. Turret Drop:' Sonya calls in her turret to drop downwards at the opponent. This move has four different ranges, next to Sonya, close, far and very far, called Close K.A.T. Turret Drop, Far K.A.T. Turret Drop and Very Far K.A.T. Turret Drop, respectively. This ability conflicts with Summon K.A.T. Turret when equipped, disabling the option to select Summon K.A.T. Turret. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Summon K.A.T. Turret:' Sonya calls in her turret to appear on the battlefield and assist her in kombat with the follow up moves listed below. This ability conflicts with K.A.T. Turret Drop when equipped, disabling the option to select K.A.T. Turret Drop and requires two ability slots when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **'Detonate K.A.T.:' The turret self-destructs after a period of time in an explosion that knocks the opponent backwards. **'K.A.T. Tantrum:' The turret leaps at the opponent, knocking them down, and fires three shoots in their face while Sonya salutes them. **'Turret Trauma:' The turret gains additional attacks. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ***'Straight .50 Kal:' The turret fires a shot at the opponent's legs. ***'Leaping .50 Kal:' The turret leaps upwards and fires a shot at the opponent. ***'Mortar Strike:' The turret fires a shot in a wide arc. *'X-Ray Move - SF Beat Down': Sonya initiates her X-Ray Move with a series of punches and kicks (two of each), which if any one (all, in some cases) of them lands, she then performs a leg grab on the opponent's neck, snaps it, then she uses the inverted bicycle kick and slams him/her on the ground head first, breaking their skull and neck. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move - Special Forces': Sonya begins her X-Ray Move by throwing pink dust in front of the opponent, blinding them when they come in to strike her, before wrapping her garrote around the opponent and pulling them down on their back, like in her Kut-Throat Fatality, snapping their spine. She then snaps back with a punishing reverse headbutt, breaking the back of their skull and then ends it by throwing her opponent forward, head first, breaking the neck. (MKX) *'Fatal Blow - Die Already:' Sonya begins by landing a energy ring-enhanced punch, which starts the fatal blow. She breaks the opponents shin, punches them across the face, then in the stomach with a charged punch. She turns the opponent around and forces them towards her BUD-E sentry gun, which shoots the opponent a number of times before landing a shot through their head, which knocks them over, giving Sonya the opportunity to stomp on their face. (MK11) Other moves *'Free-Fall Super Move:' Sonya bicycle-kicks her opponent before using a powerful Energy Ring attack to knock them to the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Klose Kombat Mode: ' **'Double Slap: '''Sonya slaps her opponent in the face twice. (''MKvsDCU) **'Arm Breaker:' Sonya spins her opponent around and breaks his/her arm. (MKvsDCU) **'High Knee:' Sonya high knees her opponent in the stomach. (MKvsDCU) **'Nose Breaker:' Sonya puts the palm of her hand and uppercuts her opponent in the nose. (MKvsDCU) *'Throw:' Sonya grabs her opponent by the shoulders and knees him/her in the stomach. She then spins around and elbows them in the stomach (Forward Throw) or flips them over her shoulder (Backwards Throw). (MK 2011) *'Military Stance:' Sonya stands still and prepares to attack her opponent. While in this stance, she can perform different attacks depending on the button pressed. (MK 2011, MKX - Covert Ops Variation) **'Knockdown:' Sonya rams her shoulder into her opponent knocking them to the ground. (MK 2011) **'Tackle:' Sonya jumps onto her opponent, knocking them to the ground on their back. She then punches them once or twice, before jumping back up and kicking them in the crotch, sending them sliding across the ground. (MK 2011) *'Throw:' Sonya climbs her enemy, getting to their back, and uses her weight to toss them into the air. (MKX) *'Bake 'n' Wake:' After being knocked down, Sonya detonates a grenade to hit the enemy and propel herself backwards before standing up again. She must have at least two grenades to do this. (MKX - Demolition Variation) *'Throw (Forward):' Sonya turns the opponent around and knees them in the back, then wraps a garrote around their neck and proceeds to break their back by crouching down. (MK11) *'Throw (Backward):' Sonya drops an armed grenade, then trips her opponent onto it and shoots the airborne opponent away with her rings as they are launched by the grenade. (MK11) **'Marching Orders:' While jumping, Sonya kicks downwards twice, allowing her to follow up with kombos upon landing. (MK11 - Equip Ability) Fatalities *'Fire Kiss:' This Fatality has been Sonya's trademark fatality ever since MK. She would blow a flaming kiss in the direction of her opponent, burning him/her alive. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU, MKX) **In MKX, this Fatality is renamed as Kiss of Death. *'Crush Kiss:' Another variation of this fatality was found in Mortal Kombat 3 in which she would once again blow a kiss and an amazing purple, glowing orb would be hurled towards an opponent, thus crushing the opponent and leaving behind a pile of blood and bones. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Slice Kiss:' A variation of her Fire Kiss Fatality, Sonya conjures an energy ball that destroys the opponent's upper torso once it makes contact. (MK4, MKG) *'Scissor Split:' Sonya lifts up her opponent by her legs, holding them up momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs. (MK4, MKG, MK 2011) *'Poison Kiss:' The kiss once again returns and this time, with a sadistic new style. Sonya exhales a mystical poisonous mist at her opponent (complete with Valentine hearts), causing him/her to choke and vomit food twice and blood once. While the opponent is distracted by the vomiting, Sonya jumps in the air and stomps on her opponent's back, causing their head to explode. In the Game Boy Advance version, the stomp results in the opponent's organ burst out instead of the head exploding. (MK:DA) *'Airborne Blade:' Sonya grabs the opponent by the neck, stands upside-down while doing so and snaps their neck. In Mortal Kombat 4, she uses this as her Grab attack, doing the very same thing, but it is not used as a fatal blow. (MKvsDCU) *'Kut-Throat:' Sonya takes out a garrote wire, puts it at her opponent's throat and flips over their head. She then decapitates the opponent with a forward tug. (MK 2011) *'Target Marked:' Sonya shoves a smoke grenade into her opponent's mouth. Afterwards, she summons an attack drone with her wrist device. It shoots out a pair of lasers that cut off the opponent's arms and a rocket that homes onto the smoke marker, blowing up the head. The rest of the body then falls over. (MKX) *'Head Hunter:' Sonya wraps her garrote wire around the back of her opponent's neck and knees his/her head upward, decapitating him/her. While the head is in the air, a drone shoots at it until it is reduced to a bloody skull. Sonya then catches the skull and attaches it to her belt as a trophy. (MKX) *'To the Choppa:' Sonya calls in a helicopter, and a spotlight appears on the dazed opponent. She then throws the opponent upwards by her legs. As the opponent is airborne, Sonya fires her hand cannons at the opponent, tearing their one arm apart in the process of being sent towards the rotor blades. In the resulting impact, the opponent's body is reduced to flesh and blood, leaving their head, arm, and legs intact as they fly away. (MK11) *'Supply Drop:' Sonya grabs her opponent's arm and elbows it, breaking the opponent's elbow. She continues by delivering a second elbow to her opponent's face, breaking their nose. As the opponent falls down, Sonya calls in BUD-E, who lands on the opponent in the form of a supply drop with enough force to bisect the torso, separating the legs. As the opponent tries to crawl back, BUD-E shoots them in the face, leaving a huge gaping hole in the head. (MK11) Brutalities Mortal Kombat X *'Thigh Master:' Sonya does a Leg Grab that separates their legs from their body and slams the body into the ground with such force, the face is rubbed off from contact with the ground. (MKX) **The opponent must be hit a couple of times before the brutality can activate. *'Boot to Head:' Sonya tricks the opponent into grabbing her leg and spins around, delivering a counter kick to their head which decapitates them. (MKX) *'Garro-That:' Sonya parries her opponent and performs a Stiff Neck, wrapping her garrote around them, and decapitating them. (MKX - Covert Ops Variation) *'Time Bomb:' Sonya throws a frag grenade at her opponent which explodes and obliterates their torso, sending the arms and head flying elsewhere. (MKX - Demolition Variation) *'Kamikaze:' Sonya calls her drone to do a Kamikaze into her opponent. It skeletonizes the opponent's head and torso with the explosion. (MKX - Special Forces Variation) *'Pain and Agony:' Sonya does her X-Ray move, with the neck break in the end of the move resulting in decapitation. (MKX - Secret - Covert Ops Variation) Mortal Kombat 11 *'The Klassic:' Sonya uppercuts the opponent's head off with their spine attached. It is available to all other characters. (MK11) ** The player mustn't block throughout the finishing round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. *'Up Up and Away: '''Sonya does her '''Amplified Air Control '''and slams the opponent to the ground. She then wraps her garrote around their neck, pulling with enough force to decapitate them. (''MK11) **A button must be held. *'Popping Heads: '''Sonya does her '''Forward' Throw and crouches down with enough force to decapitate her opponent. (MK11) **Requires Sonya to be at a certain health level. **A button must be held. *'Grenade Jumper: '''Sonya does over '''Backward Throw', this time resulting in a gory explosion after the grenade explodes, with the opponent‘s head and limbs flying in the air. (MK11) **A button must be pressed repeatedly. *'Kill Shot:' Sonya summons BUD-E to do a Leaping .50 Kal, the turret shoots a beam that leaves a hole through their head. The opponent turns to the screen, showing the bloodied hole and falls afterwards, lifeless. (MK11) **Must summon BUD-E certain amount of times. *'Bullseye: '''Sonya summons BUD-E to do a '''K.A.T. Tantrum'. The turret tackles the opponent to the ground and delivers a barrage of bullets to the opponent’s head, leaving their head a gory mess. The turret stops for a few moments and then shoots endlessly at the destroyed head. (MK11) **A K.A.T. Detonation must be used. **A button must be held. *'Busted: '''Sonya does her '''Amplified Leg Breaker' and destroys the opponent’s head with her knee. (MK11) **A button must be held. *'Kisses: '''Sonya blasts her opponent with '''Energy Rings' and, in homage to her trademark MK ''fatality, delivers a '''Fire Kiss', which turns her opponent into a burnt skeleton, falling to their knees. (MK11) **'Mercy' must be performed beforehand. **Must not be close to the opponent. *'Secret Standing Kounter Brutality:' Sonya performs her Standing Kounter, 'snapping off the opponent's arm and stomping at opponent's jaw. (''MK11 - Secret) Other finishers *Friendship #1:' Sonya does her exercise. (''MK3) *'Friendship #2:' Sonya does a salute and flowers would grow all over the floor. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Hawk Rip: Sonya turns into a giant hawk and carries the opponent into the air and dices them to pieces. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Sonya does her Inverted Bicycle Kick and lands on her side. She spins around crying in pain. (MK 2011) Movie and TV Appearances Mortal Kombat In the first Mortal Kombat feature film, Lieutenant Sonya Blade is portrayed by actress Bridgette Wilson. In the film, Sonya's pursuit of Kano leads her to Shang Tsung's boat, where she meets Liu Kang and Johnny Cage. The three of them are chosen by Raiden to represent Earthrealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament, and it is there that Sonya encounters Kano and defeats him, avenging the murder of her former partner by Kano's hands. Later in the film, Sonya is taken prisoner by Shang Tsung and challenged by him to Mortal Kombat. Sonya is rescued by Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Princess Kitana. Liu Kang takes Sonya's place and defeats Shang Tsung, winning the tournament. Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins In the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, Sonya Blade, voiced by Jennifer Hale, appears as one of the protagonists alongside Liu Kang and Johnny Cage. Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Sonya Blade appears in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm which is an animated TV series based on the Mortal Kombat franchise. In the series, Sonya Blade is voiced by Olivia d'Abo. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation In the second Mortal Kombat feature film, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Sonya Blade is portrayed by actress Sandra Hess. During the opening sequence, Sonya is quickly overpowered and taken hostage by Shao Kahn, but is saved by Johnny Cage before Kahn can execute her. Cage is subsequently killed in her place when Kahn snaps his neck. Despite her sorrow over Cage's death, an emotionally guilt-ridden Sonya continues to aid her fellow Earthrealm warriors and Raiden in bringing an end to Shao Kahn's rule. She saves her partner and friend, Jax Briggs, from an extermination squad lead by Cyrax. Afterwards, she successfully fends off an assassination attempt on her life by Mileena, and is saved from one of Shao Kahn's unearthly creatures by Jax. In the final battle between the Earthrealm warriors and Shao Kahn's kombatants, Sonya engages and defeats Ermac. The Earthrealm warriors are victorious in the battle and Earthrealm is restored to its normality. Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Mortal Kombat: Rebirth is a short film directed by Kevin Tancharoen. In the film. Sonya Blade is portrayed by actress Jeri Ryan. She informs assassin Hanzo Hasashi about Sub-Zero in Shang Tsung's underground tournament. Mortal Kombat: Legacy In this online series, Jeri Ryan reprises her role as Sonya Blade. In this continuity, Sonya is a member of the Deacon City Police Department instead of Special Forces, serving under Jax and working with Kurtis Stryker. Her former partner was killed by Kano of the Black Dragons. In the first episode, Sonya has discovered the location of the Black Dragon's manufacturing warehouse and is recording details as she sends a message to Jax, informing him of the warehouse's address and information on their latest shipment of robotic weapons under the codename Cyber Initiative. Sonya loads her weapon as she goes to confirm her intel before telling Jax that Kano is also in the warehouse. However, Sonya is captured by Kano and the Black Dragons, and held chained to the ceiling in the warehouse's basement being tortured for several days. Sometime later, Kano comes to visit her, to taunt and mock her, prompting Sonya to spit on him in disgust, though Kano furiously headbutts her and draws his knife, threatening to kill her like he did her partner. Sonya warns him that her friends will find him, but Kano reveals he is using the very info she sent them to lure Jax and Stryker into a trap. Kano then leaves as Jax and Stryker arrive, and Sonya soon hears and feels the effects of the massive gunfight above ground, calling out Jax's name as she struggles to get free. Sonya finally manages to escape when the chains embedded in the ceiling become loose after another large explosion from above, using leverage to pry herself free. Though her hands are still bound in chains, she frees her legs from the rope binding them and rushes off for the warehouse's upper level to help Jax. In the second episode, once she's back in the warehouse, Sonya dispatches three Black Dragon members with hand-to-hand and weapons fire, even managing to shoot one that was recovering behind her without even looking. Sonya then heads for the warehouse control room and sees Jax chasing Kano on one of the security monitors before racing after them. Sonya finds Jax shortly after he's beaten Kano in a brutal fist fight and shoots a Black Dragon member just as they threw a grenade at Jax. Their reunion is cut short just as the explosive goes off. Sonya wakes up in a hospital, injured but alive, greeted by Stryker, who informs her she's been unconscious for nearly a week. When Sonya asks if Kano was apprehended, Stryker shakes his head, telling her his men saved him before they could arrest him. Sonya tells Stryker it was a trap and tries to sit up, but Stryker tells her to rest. When Sonya asks about Jax, Stryker tells her he's alive, but in bad shape, and when Sonya asks what happened, Stryker reveals Jax covered her when the grenade went off, saving her life, though he sustained serious injuries to his back and arms. When Sonya asks to see, Stryker tells her he's been transferred to a different location and is in surgery, before assuring her they have a plan to help Jax. Due to scheduling conflicts, Jeri Ryan was unable to reprise her role for Season 2, and Sonya was absent as a result. Quotes Mortal Kombat (film) *''"I trust one person on this planet, Jax, you're talking to her."'' *''"Where's Kano? Where is he?"'' *''"When I want back-up, I'll radio for it."'' *''"A handful of people on a leaky boat are gonna save the world?"'' *''"Black Hawk to Cardinal. Black Hawk calling Cardinal. ls anybody monitoring? Jax, this is Sonya, do you copy?"'' *''"Do I look like your secretary?"'' *''Yeah, well, he didn't say anything to me. Shang Tsung knows where Kano's hiding!'' *''"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."'' *''"I smell something... bullshit."'' *''"Just the way I like em', dumb and ugly."'' *''"What, you used it to knife your mother in the back?"'' *''"Yeah? Study this!"'' *''"We can't win now. How can we possibly beat something like that?"'' *''"Oh, don't you dare do this to protect me, Johnny Cage."'' *''"Oh, I can't believe this. You are the most egotistical, self-deluded person I have ever met!"'' *''"I will not fight you, Shang Tsung! I'm not playing your game."'' *''"My friends will come for me."'' Mortal Kombat: Annihilation *''"What's that supposed to mean?"'' *''"If anybody's gonna kill Kahn, it's going to be me."'' *''"Together, we couldn't even save Johnny."'' *''"Forget it. If I die, that's fine, but I am not losing anybody else."'' *''"Look! All you need to know is they're trying to kill me, and probably you too."'' *''"Nice look, but I'd lose the wall."'' *''"Nature's dying. The merger of the realms is almost done."'' *''"I can't explain it! The merger is close, we've only got a few days left. Use your imagination."'' *''"Nobody told me why Johnny had to die."'' *''"Kitana??"'' *''"Thanks, Jax. I uh, I owe you one."'' *''"Wait. That tattoo, I've seen it before. On a robot and a woman. They both tried to kill me."'' *''"Your dad's an elder God? Funny how you failed to mention that before."'' *''"Leftovers are fine with me."'' *''"Jax! Help!"'' *''"I'm fine. So you finally got your confidence back, huh?"'' *''"Oh, come on, Jax. Could've been worse. Could've been the last week of our lives."'' Mortal Kombat: Legacy *''"Jax, I've located the Black Dragon's warehouse at 20th and Wash. They're preparing a shipment of robotic weapons to be shipped out tomorrow under code name: Cyber Initiative. I think this is what we've been looking for. I'll confirm intel and transmit as soon as I can. And one more thing, Jax... Kano's here."'' *''"Kano!"'' *''"They'll find you."'' *''"It was a trap!"'' Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *''"Tekunin Warship! This is Sonya Blade! You are in violation of the Earthrealm Accord! Surrender immediately or risk annihilation!'' *''"I'm Sonya Blade of The Earthrealm Special Forces. You've got some explaining to do. What are the Tekunin up to?"'' *''"I can follow you anywhere. Now answer me! What is Sektor planning?"'' *''"I have full authority!"'' Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *''"Liu Kang, come in. Liu Kang!"'' *''"Something must have gone wrong. Kitana, this is Sonya Blade. Please respond."'' *''"Just get here as soon as you can! Sonya out!"'' Mortal Kombat (2011) *''"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."'' (Battle Cry) *''"Mission accomplished!"'' (Victory quote) *''"Good for you." (to Johnny Cage) *"Listen, I've got serious problems here. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some movie star."'' (To Johnny Cage) *''"I don't need an escort! And I'm sure as hell not your baby!"'' (To Johnny Cage) *''"Not man enough for a fair fight?"'' (to Kano) *''"S.F. is on the way. You won't get far."'' (to Kano) *''"Jax! Jax! You in here?"'' (looking for Jax in the dungeons) *''"Oh my god. What did they do to you?"'' (upon discovering Jax in the dungeons) *''"Let him go! We're not part of your tournament!"'' (to Shang Tsung) *''"Done! We're leaving!"'' (After defeating the elder Sub-Zero) *''"Stand in my way and I'll kick your..."'' (To Shang Tsung) *''"You want some too? Fine by me!"'' (When Raiden stops her from challenging Shang Tsung) *''"Enough of this!"'' (after beating Raiden) *''"Come on, Jax! Move it! That's an order!"'' *''"I don't have time for this! Outta my way!"'' (When confronted by Kitana and Jade) *''"Sure don't need anymore surprises like them."'' (After defeating Kitana and Jade) *''"Damn you!"'' (after Shang Tsung destroys the rescue chopper) *''"Bastard."'' (To Shang Tsung after defeating Kano) *''"You're coming with me!"'' (After defeating Kano) *''"All right then. We're with you, Raiden."'' *''"That was awesome, Liu Kang!"'' (after Liu Kang defeats Shang Tsung) *''"What is it with you Shokan and underground cesspools?"'' (While being held captive by Sheeva) *''"You sure have a way with women."'' (After Jax defeats Sheeva) *''"Motherf...That portal better be close."'' (When the younger Sub-Zero leaves her to tend to a wounded Jax on her own) *''"But how do we know? Raiden could be having visions of possible futures, not the future."'' *''"Raiden... Raiden, where are you?"'' (barely conscious after being wounded by Sindel) *''"C'mon! It's up to us!"'' (To Johnny Cage, when Shao Kahn enters Earthrealm) *''"You did what you had to do to protect Earthrealm. Losses in war are...are inevitable."'' (To Raiden) Mortal Kombat X Story Mode *''"Not now, Sergeant Cage."'' (to Cassie) *''"What's your update from Colonel Flagg?"'' (to Johnny Cage, quote from the Cage Family Trailer) *''"Alright, you have the rendezvous coordinates. Far edge of the forest. From there we access the portal to Raiden's Sky Temple."'' *''"Johnny...Did we...?"'' (to Johnny Cage about defeating Shinnok) *''"Thanks, Kenshi, could you and Mister Cage join us?"'' *''"I had responsibilities. Sorry you couldn't be the center of the attention."(to Johnny Cage about their divorce) *"Not as tough as you look"'' (to Scorpion after defeating him in her Chapter) *''"This will not happen!" (about to fight Revenant Jax, who fatally injured Johnny Cage) *"Damn it, Jax. Stop!" (while fighting Revenant Jax) *"I'm sorry, Jax."'' (to Jax after defeating him in her Chapter) *''"That wasn't even close to what you deserve!"'' (to Quan Chi after defeating him) *''"No, he's mine!"'' (about Johnny Cage to Quan Chi) *''"I've got this son of a bitch." (to Raiden when he's saving Johnny Cage before fighting with Quan Chi) *"You scared the shit outta me!"(to Johnny Cage) *"He's gone?! How did he...?"'' (about Quan Chi) *''"I don't negotiate with scumbags."'' (to Kano when he arrived to Special Forces) *''"If you ever..."' (to Kano) *"I swear to god I'll kill you."(to Kano, just before the fight) *"No, I'm not done with you!"(to Kano after defeating him) *"Listen, I get why you didn't I want Jacqui joining S.F. Why you retired?"'' (To Jax) *''"I mean, if I had to live with memories of being one of Quan Chi's thugs? I've would eaten a gun a long time ago''" (to Jax) *"Cassie, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but there isn't time..." *''"Don't do this, Hanzo. I will put you down."'' (To Scorpion) *''"Scorpion, stop!"'' (To Scorpion, as he beat Quan Chi) *''Free us! Now!"'' (To the Shirai Ryu warriors) *''"Isolate Shinnok and D'Vorah. And get the medic!"'' *''"We'll fix you up. Help is on the way."(to Johnny Cage) *"I believe it."'' (to Johnny Cage and Cassie) *''"And you. You did a great job with your team, Johnny."'' Mortal Kombat 11 * “''You’re dismissed.” (Round Win quote) * “''Unfit for service.” (Round Win quote) * “''No discipline.” (Round Win quote) * “''Just another casualty.” (Round Win quote) * “''Does it sting?” (Round Win quote) * “''Just wrapping up.” ''(Round Win quote) * ''“What a mess.” ''(Brutality quote) * “''Take no prisoners.” (Brutality quote) Story Mode Sonya Blade (present) * “As you were.” ''(To the Special Forces) * ''“For twenty-five years, the Special Forces have been Earthrealm’s sword and shield. We’ve pushed back Shao Kahn. Defeated Shinnok. Yet none of our victories have come without cost.” * “Recently, Commander Jackson Briggs was honorably discharged. His wounds, both physical and psychological, left him no longer fit to serve.” '' (To the Special Forces about Jax‘s absence) * ''“We honor Jacqui’s father, and we honor his sacrifice, by doing what he would do—tirelessly defend Earthrealm.” '' * ''“Sergeant Cage, step forward.” '' (To Cassie) * ''“Your leadership and warfighting ability have earned you promotion to Commander. But there are no family favors here. By Special Forces tradition, you still have to pass one last test.” '' * ''“All right then, Sergeant. Let’s see if you can take me.” '' (To Cassie Cage, before facing her) * ''“Congratulations, Commander.” '' (To Cassie, after her defeat) * ''“Starring in yet another Ninja Mime sequel isn’t what I’d call duty.” (Teasing Johnny Cage) * “It’s about time we brought the fight to them. what’s the target?” '' (To Raiden) * ''“That’ll buy us enough time to infiltrate the Cathedral. Destroy it from the inside. ''(To Raiden and Cassie, discussing their plan) * ''“Raiden’s right, Johnny. We’re not ready for another war. We’ve got to take out Netherrealm’s army now, before Liu Kang can bring it here.” (To Johnny Cage) * “Don’t let the scars fool you. He’s fast. Take out him and Jade. I’ll go downstairs and set the C4.” '' (Telling Cassie about Kabal, as well as telling her to defeat him and Jade) * ''“Need ten minutes. The support columns are further apart than expected.” '' (To Cassie) * ''“I’m here, Cass.” * “They’re gone, Cass. And I’m not gonna make it.” '' * “''Get your team home. That’s an order. Your duty.” * “Mine’s to finish the mission.” '' * ''“I love you, Cass.” '' * ''“Give your dad a kiss for me.” ''(Her final words) Sonya Blade (past) * ''“Thanks.” ''(To past Jax) * ''“That’s what’s weird?” '' * ''“Look at her. How do I have a kid?” '' * ''“With him?” * “Commander?” ''(To Cassie) * ''“This is strange for me, too.” '' * ''“Sonnuvabitch. Seriously?” '' (When she finds out about her present self) * ''“Um... Cage, I’m not your Sonya.” ''(To present Johnny Cage) * ''“Now that’s progress.” ''(To Cassie) * ''“How the hell do I ever sleep with that guy?” '' * ''“Who’s your father. I can’t believe I just said that.” * “My Dad--your grandfather--was my hero. Called me Private Pun’kin.” * “General Blade. Dad would be proud.” '' (After she was scanned and verified by her software) * ''“You left me behind.” ''(To Cassie, upon discovering her final mission report) * '''My final mission." * “Dammit, Cassie. You abandoned me?" * “Who the hell gave you that order?!” * "You might be alive in this future, but that can change." (To past Kano) * "Let me give you a break." (After defeating past Kano) * "Thanks, Kano." * "For reminding me of the rules." * "Patience is a virtue, Cage." * "What is that?" * "Geras, Kronika's goon. Allegedly, he can't be killed." * "Get him evac'ed. I'll keep this thing occupied." * "Yeah, what of it?" * "Stay away from my daughter." (After defeating Geras) * "You okay?" * "Listen. What I said back at the base, about the mission. It wasn't fair." * "You're a damn fine soldier. I'm so proud, I can almost picture myself dating Johnny. Almost." * "It wasn't easy, finding out how I die--or, could die. But I re-read the file. You followed orders. Saved your squad." * "I'm just glad that my sacrifice saved Earthrealm -- and you." * "Besides, you heard Raiden. Things'll never go back to what they were. We all have to "choose our destiny"." * "Liu Kang and Kung Lao weren't kidding about this guy..." Trivia *Sonya's character was inspired by the karate champion and movie actress, Cynthia Rothrock. *Sonya was named after one of Ed Boon's sisters. *Sonya almost didn't make it into Mortal Kombat. Originally, Kurtis Stryker, who later debuted in MK3 (although, at the time, the name was given to the character who would eventually be called Jax in MKII) used her storyline, but he was dropped and Sonya was created to add a female character to an otherwise all-male cast. *Sonya was revealed to be one of Ed Boon's favorite characters during an interview around the time MK3 came out. Boon stated that she was not only one of the strongest, but also one of the most popular characters of the series. *Sonya's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat Deception, located on the stairs leading to Shang Tsung's palace. *Sonya was planned to be a playable character in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, along with Jax. However, Sonya's part was dropped due to deadline issues. Early shots of the game listed her code name as "Panther." *Sonya was originally going to fight Jade during the first movie in a secret arena, but the scene was cut from the shooting script and never filmed. *Sonya appears on Johnny Cage's movie poster as his romantic interest during his ending in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *A false viral rumor that spread among many players in the first Mortal Kombat was the existence of a code that would make Sonya appear naked in the game (referred to as the "Nudeality" or "Nudality"). Various reports told of its existence only appearing in the Sega version, only in the arcade version, and so on. *Sonya's partner who was killed by Kano was never given a static name, having been named Cliff LoDolce in Jeff Rovin's MK novel, Bill van Hoven in the MK movie novelization, and Wexler in the cartoon show, Defenders of the Realm. *Sonya is the first character used in the Challenge Tower in MK 2011. **She is also one of the only two survivors of the Earthrealm fighters in the MK 2011 story mode, the other being Johnny Cage. *Her alternate costume in Mortal Kombat (2011) is the same as the outfit she wore in the movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, with gloves, a hat, and sunglasses. *Sonya is one of the only eight characters to have a Brutality that derives from her X-Ray, and not only from special moves, throws, or combos, the other characters being Erron Black, Jacqui Briggs, Jason, the Predator, Tremor, Leatherface, and Triborg. *Sonya Blade's official theme is titled, "Go Go Go". *In Mortal Kombat 11, there are some references to Sonya's voice actor, Ronda Rousey and pro wrestling. *In Mortal Kombat 11, Sonya has a dream to become a marine biologist if she did not graduate in the Academy. *In Mortal Kombat 11, one of Sonya's Taunts has her saying "It's Kombat Time!" which was reference to her catchphrase in the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. *Sonya is one of the two earliest characters alongside Raiden whose present-selves died prior Kronika's Time Merger complete, whereas present-Sonya died before Kronika begins the Time Merger. *After defeating the younger Kano in Mortal Kombat 11's story mode, she stands over Kano's head with the latter remarking to "give him a break", mirroring a similar happen-stance in the first movie. *In Sonya’s To the Choppa fatality, in which she pounces on her opponent throws them upwards by their legs is actually the same game mechanic taken from Cheetah from Injustice 2, in which Cheetah does the same exact move during her Super Move. References Navigation es:Sonya Blade ru:Соня Блейд pt:Sonya Blade Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Outerworld Investigation Agency Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Special Forces Members Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Advance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Federation of Martial Arts Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2021 film) Characters